<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Lost by Fan1BellaSwan</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23553085">Lost</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fan1BellaSwan/pseuds/Fan1BellaSwan'>Fan1BellaSwan</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Descendants (Disney Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Character Death, F/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 17:34:18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>407</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23553085</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fan1BellaSwan/pseuds/Fan1BellaSwan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>It was a nightmare. They didn't even know how the fire started. It spread so quickly that it burnt everything. And together it brought loss and pain.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Evie &amp; Jay &amp; Mal &amp; Carlos de Vil</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Lost</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It all happened in a heartbeat. The fire started from upstairs and spread through the entire building. Like water on a river. </p><p>Mal tried to get everyone outside. This was supposed to be a time of happiness. The ball was to make them dance and smile. Yet death came to their doorstep.</p><p>Out of all the people in the room, only 26 survived. The other 64 died. Some were dead in minutes, some died at the hospital while some died from heart attack. </p><p>Mal survived due to her dragon blood. Same for Maleficent. Hades also survived. He was a God after all. </p><p>Evie, Jay and Carlos survived as well. They managed to get out of the ballroom in time but they lost someone else. </p><p>Doug, Lonnie and Jane died on the fire. </p><p>And alongside them, Uma, Harry, Gil, Dizzy, Ursula and Dr. Facilier had also died in there. </p><p>Aurora, Phillip and Audrey died in there too. The family stayed together at thr last moment. Audrey holding Harry's hand. </p><p>Cinderella, Charming and Chad died just like Audrey's family. Chad also was with Uma and Ursula. </p><p>Snow White and Florian survived. Their daughter Willow, though was dead. And they would never see her again. </p><p>Ariel died while Eric and their daughter Aria survived the fire. The former mermaid died on the hospital. </p><p>Rapunzel, Eugene and their daughter Ruby had died from heart failure due to lot of smoke.</p><p>Aladdin had survived while Jasmine and their son Aziz died. </p><p>Tiana and Naveen had died while their son Tyler survived it. </p><p>The Evil Queen, Jafar and Cruella de Vil survived the fire. Hans, Yzma and Clayton too. </p><p>Belle, Beast and Ben had survived the fire, too. </p><p>Hercules, Megara, Anita, Roger, Simba, Nala, Peter Pan, Wendy, Alice, Cyrus, Esmwralda and Phoebus and their children had died. </p><p>Scar, The Queen of Hearts, Captain Hook, Gaston and Frollo had also died. </p><p>CJ, Harriet, Freddie Facilier and other 12 VKs had died. </p><p>They would never be forgotten. Though fate was cruel. Ben had issues on his lungs and collapsed. He went to the ER and was close to dying. </p><p>By some miracle though, he survived. He would make sure that nothing like that would happen again. </p><p> </p><p>Few years later, Mal and Ben had gotten married. Evie had married Tyler, son of Tiana and Naveen. Jay had married Celia Facilier when he was 26 and she was 22, while Carlos had married Abby, Anastasia Tremaine's daughter.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Here Hans is Evie's father </p><p>Yzma is Jay's mother. </p><p>Clayton is Carlos's father. </p><p>The VKs parents have gotten back together </p><p>I don't own Descendants or Disney stuff. Disney does</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>